


Don't You Mourn (Caliborn)

by klonoafan5



Series: FanSongs [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Companion Piece, Gen, Reply, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5





	Don't You Mourn (Caliborn)

SS: i will always try to help   
SS: all of my friends in need   
SS: guaranteed   
SS: even though i‘m not good at everything   
SS: you gave me hope  
SS: helped me cope

SS: you came to me, became my friend   
SS: a part of a team that will never end   
SS: and don't you think i‘m going to leave you  
SS: 'cause that will be one thing i‘ll never do

SS: i can make pastries and i can create   
SS: i can make things that can be great   
SS: and if i can do all of these things too  
SS: maybe i can find a way to save you

SS: don't you mourn   
SS: caliborn    
SS: you'll know i‘ll try  
SS: till i know

SS: now that we're finally here   
SS: in a vast new world   
SS: where mysteries unfurl   
SS: in this land where I'm not alone  
SS: i have rose, i have grown

SS: but if there's nothing else i could do   
SS: i'll take all the risks and just try   
SS: and if i ever get to find you  
SS: there might be a chance you can be alive

SS: i can ride ponies and i can create   
SS: i can even travel through space   
SS: i know with my friends i won't be afraid   
SS: grab your hand  
SS: and break free from those chains

SS: don't you mourn   
SS: caliborn    
SS: you'll know i‘ll try  
SS: till i go

SS: lord of space I will call till you'll hear me  
SS: through the void I’ll will find you where you sleep (2x)   
(LORD OF SPACE I WILL CALL TILL YOu'll HEAR ME  
THROuGH THE VOID I’LL WILL FIND YOu WHERE YOu SLEEP)

SS: don't you mourn   
SS: please don't mourn   
SS: caliborn (3x)

SS: you'll know i‘ll try  
SS: till i know


End file.
